This project will develop and test bar coded pictorial booklets for through the mail use in surveys of food intake. Booklets will illustrate 400 food items and be used to obtain 24-hour diet recall data. The projected long-range use of booklets will be to identify groups of individuals with excessive total fat, cholesterol, and saturated fat intake in order to refer them for counselling. Bias and accuracy of booklets will be tested by 50 volunteers who record standard food models in duplicate. Bias and accuracy of booklets will be compared in duplicate with the standardized NHLBI-LRC 24-hour recall interview in 100 additional volunteers.